


Distractions

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Even the strong-willed Ginny Weasley can't fight fate.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Distractions

Title: Distractions  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Pairing: Harry/Ginny  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: Even the strong-willed Ginny Weasley can't fight fate.

It was a bloody miserable night, and appropriately enough, Ginny was miserable too. Music from the pub still rang in her ears and alcohol coursed through her veins as she shed her cloak and stumbled out of her boots when she arrived home at 1 a.m. She nearly fell on the floor in the process but managed to catch herself by grabbing the arm of the sofa. Rain slapped against the windows and wind whipped through the leafless branches of the trees that lined the street outside her building. 

The high from winning the match against Appleby had long since worn off, and she was left with a blazing headache and a throbbing bruise from where the Bludger had grazed her left shoulder. Fortunately it hadn't been a direct hit, otherwise she would be in the infirmary. Yet that didn't make the injury any less uncomfortable. Her arm would be good and stiff in the morning; that was certain. At least she had the day off so she could stay in bed and sleep.

Ginny felt as though she could sleep until the rest of this year was over. It was supposed to be exciting being a professional Quidditch player, traveling all over the country, and living on her own for the first time. She could date whomever she pleased, and it didn't have to mean anything because she didn't want it to. The thing was she hadn't been on a date in several weeks, and the person that she really wanted to date was with someone else, a situation for which she had no one to blame but herself. 

She and Harry had dated for a while after she'd left Hogwarts, but before long they were two ships passing in the night; their jam-packed schedules left them precious little time for each other, so gradually they grew apart. But they'd sworn to remain friends. It was for the best, she'd said. She'd encouraged him to date other people while convincing herself that having him as a friend was better than not having him in her life at all, which of course was absolute rubbish. She couldn't just be his friend, not now and not ever. 

She'd tried, but she was having a rocky time of it. Meanwhile Harry was adjusting just fine. He hadn't started dating right off the bat – certainly not for lack of interest on the part of the other witches – but for the last two months, he'd been seeing a pretty, petite blue-eyed brunette he'd met through the Ministry. Her name was Monica. She worked for the Department of Magical Games & Sports. From what Ginny heard through Hermione, she was extraordinarily friendly with a fantastic sense of humor. 

"I have a sense of humor," Ginny said thickly as she collapsed on the sofa. Then she promptly passed out.

*~*

She wasn't sure what it was that woke her up later that night. It could have been the sledgehammer pounding on the side of her skull, or the dull ache of her left shoulder. Or perhaps it was the rain that was fiercely pelting the windows, coupled with howling wind and the rolling thunder. With a groan of discomfort, Ginny pushed herself into a sitting position and turned in the direction of her bedroom, trying to remember the spell for headaches. 

Someone knocked at her front door. She didn't know what time it was, but it had to be late and she had no idea who would be calling at this hour of the night, and in this weather. She wondered why they wouldn't have just contacted her through the Floo first. Annoyed, she made her way to the door with one hand pressed against the side of her head, and peered out through the peephole.

The figure in the hall was shrouded in a dark cloak but it was impossible not to recognize who it was, with the mess of black hair, round-rimmed glasses and the lightning-bolt scar on the right side of the forehead. 

"Ginny…" he moaned, although his voice was barely audible and she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't so close to the door.

"Harry?" 

"Ginny, please let me in. I need to talk to you, it's important." 

She didn't hesitate. "Step away from the door so I can unlock it," she said. Then she opened the door and he nearly fell into her. 

"Thanks," he sighed. There was a vague scent of alcohol on his breath. She noticed just then that there was a scratch along the side of his face. 

"Harry, what's going on? What time is it?" 

"I dunno – it's late. I just had to see you." 

"Why?" She let him lean a little on her uninjured shoulder while she walked him to the sofa, where she helped him off with his cloak before sitting down beside him. 

"Because I made a huge mistake, and I have to make things right again."

"Tell me what happened."

He swallowed. "Ginny…I nearly killed someone. Not just anyone, it was Ron—"

"Ron?" Ginny felt suddenly sick. 

"It was because I was distracted and not doing what I was supposed to be doing. I'd forgotten Ron was there and then he said something and I – I rounded on him and— " Harry's face was pale and stricken as he remembered. "I missed but it grazed him, knocking the wind out of him for a minute. Now he's got a small scar on his neck but it could have...and for a second when he was slumped by the wall I thought he was dead. It was absolutely horrible. I don't know what I would have done if I'd—" his voice caught in his throat. He heaved a great sob as he fought back tears.

"Harry, it's all right, it was an accident." Ginny put her hand on his shoulder, even as her heart jumped into her throat at the thought of what might have happened had the spell been at full strength.

Harry took her hand off his shoulder, cradling it in his while he looked at her. His eyes were filled with fear. Their fingers interlaced, toying together as he talked. "No, it's not all right, Ginny. Nothing's all right, and it hasn't been for a long time. I could have killed my best friend, and it's all because I can't stop thinking about his sister." 

It was as though all the air was sucked from the room. Ginny's hand loosened inside his and she started to draw back but he held her fast. "I don't think—you're just confused and upset." She averted her eyes, staring down at his hand now wrapped tightly around hers. But she couldn't disguise the hope in her voice.

"Stop telling me what I should feel, will you?" 

"Well what am I supposed to say, then?" she shot back defensively. 

"Say that you think about me too, and that we belong together," Harry replied earnestly. "Say that we should never have split up to begin with." 

For a moment, Ginny was certain this was all an alcohol-induced dream. But then he was kissing her with his tongue in her mouth, his breath smelling like Firewhisky. He pulled her onto his lap so she settled firmly on his well-formed erection. A little cry escaped her throat; his body felt so good, and when he said her name, it sent a chill down her spine. This was how it was supposed to be, why was she fighting it?

"Harry, we shouldn't do this." 

"I see no reason why not," he said. 

"I see one pretty big reason. Her name is Monica." It took all the strength Ginny had to pull out of his arms. Her heart was fluttering so quickly she thought it might burst through her chest. He was looking at her with desperation, which made her want to chuck all her resolve out the window and just let him fuck her, because her body ached for him. She needed him like water in the desert. But this was too easy. Nothing was this easy for her as far as Harry Potter was concerned. 

"We broke up." He bent to kiss her neck. His lips were light as a feather but still burned against her skin. She leaned into his kiss for a second, allowing all conscious thought to leave her mind as she focused only on the gentle strokes of his tongue and the way his hands slid around her waist and under her bottom to push her farther onto his lap. 

Ginny's palms glided over his chest, her resolve melting away. Then she abruptly pushed back with her hands, ignoring the ache in her shoulder. Her crotch was damp in that way that only he could make it and she silently thanked Merlin that he couldn't tell. 

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I said I didn't want to see her any more. But I think she'd already figured that out on her own." 

Ginny's mouth twitched. "Why is that?"

"It turns out I talk in my sleep, and your name came up quite a lot." 

"You never talked in your sleep when we were together..." 

He fastened his hands to the back of her head, cupping the base of her skull and tilting her forward to expose her neck. He kissed the base of her throat, his mouth tracing a path up over her chin. He flicked her lower lip with his tongue. When her lips parted in consent, he swallowed them, digging his fingers into her hair as he held her. 

"I can't sleep well without you," he said. He untucked her shirt from the waist of her trousers. "I don't dream any more. I never had dreams until we were together, and I miss that. I miss you." 

Her hands acted of their own accord. She worked the belt at his waist, opening it in a matter of seconds. Then she unfastened the button, pulled down the zip and found his cock bulging through his cotton boxers. She was so wet now she was sure her knickers were useless.

"We've already wasted so much time and I'm sick and tired of wasting time. I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life. I don't care about how busy we are. You're the one I want to come home to every night and wake up with every morning. Oh fuck, Ginny, I love you. I've always loved you and I've been a ruddy fool." 

"I'm the one who ended it, remember. Who's the real fool here?" She lightly fondled his cock. 

"Well I let you do it, when I should have fought you every step of the way." 

"When will you learn that you never 'let' me do anything? I do whatever the bloody hell I want, even if it does turn out to be the biggest mistake of my life." 

He unbuttoned her trousers. "All right then, what do you want to do right now?" 

"What do you think?" she growled. She grabbed his collar, yanking him forward onto her mouth while she ground her crotch into his erection. Pain radiated through her shoulder. It traveled down her arm, and she winced. 

Harry pulled away immediately. "What happ—?" 

"It's nothing. I was distracted and got sideswiped by a Bludger. I'm fine."

Ignoring her, Harry pulled the shirt away from her shoulder and placed his hand right above her collar bone. His mouth barely moved, but she immediately felt a rush of warmth radiating into her skin from his palm. He kneaded the heel of his hand right into the place where the Bludger had hit her, applying constant but gentle pressure. 

"Blimey, that feels good," she breathed, leaning into his hand. She shifted her body, brushing her mouth over his cheek. The strap of her bra began to move down her shoulder, replaced by the touch of Harry's mouth. With his other hand, he pushed away the rest of her shirt and it fell down her arms, hooking on her elbows. 

"You're really stiff," he remarked, and then he bent to kiss her other shoulder. He moved away her hair and touched his lips to the side of her neck. 

"Coach is always telling me I don't warm up enough..." Ginny said, as she straightened her arms and let the shirt slide off all the way. Harry continued to massage her shoulder with one hand while the other dropped to cup her breasts, nestled in a plain, functional white bra. 

"What happened to the lace?" Harry murmured, tracing a finger along the hem. 

"I don't wear lace when I have a match," she answered, a smile flickering across her mouth. "But if I'd known you were coming, I certainly would have changed afterward." 

"The way I see it, I should have come back a long time ago." He reached behind her and deftly unfastened the three small hooks. She exhaled reflexively as her breasts came free, and a little cry of pleasure left her lips as he lifted her right breast and kissed her nipple, sucking on it before flicking it with his tongue. Then he raised his head and his piercing green eyes locked with hers. 

"I've missed you so much, Harry," she whispered. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. The bra dropped away, Harry's hand left her shoulder, slowly caressing the slope of her breasts before moving down and breaking the plane of her knickers. 

"Wow, you've really missed me," he marveled when he touched the damp cotton.

Ginny blushed and averted her eyes, embarrassed. He nudged her chin. She looked up again, and saw that he was blushing with her. Now her eyes were rimmed with tears. There was more joy inside her than she knew how to handle.

"You're the only one who does this to me," she said, as if to explain. He put a finger to her lips and shook his head. Stroking her hair away from her face, he pulled her closer. She raised herself off his lap onto her knees. She was so focused on kissing him that she barely noticed when he banished her jeans and knickers, until the cooler air hit her and she sucked in her breath at the sudden chill. 

"Fuck!" she hissed.

"That's the idea," Harry murmured. "I want you, Gin. I want you now." 

A second later, his clothes were gone and the length of his cock was pressed flush against her abdomen. She dropped her hands and stroked it, enjoying the way his body quivered in response as she traced her fingers over the ridges and veins and delicately circled the tip. It was as though she were getting reacquainted with it all over again. In a way, she was; this moment was every bit like the first time they'd been together, only now it was a million times better. 

He inched forward expectantly and the tip of his cock nudged her between her breasts. 

"Oh I want you too, more than you could possibly know," she replied, and then instinctively she leaned into him. He positioned himself to enter her when she abruptly stopped. Smiling at his startled expression, she held his eyes while she quickly summoned her wand, and performed the Contraceptive Charm. Then she dropped the wand, grabbed his cock and held it as she sank onto him slowly in order to savor the exquisite sensation of him filling her up in the way that only he could. 

He held her waist as she rolled forward, burying him completely between her legs. For a moment neither of them moved, enjoying the feel of each other's bodies.

"Sweet Merlin, you feel so good and so tight. Always so tight," Harry groaned. His hips began to move. She put her hands on his shoulders and arched her back, riding onto him as he thrust back into her with increasing speed until he finally slowed again, holding her tight as he came. His body gave a shudder and then his head dropped to her breasts, which he ghosted over with his lips. She held his head to her chest while she guided his hands from her hips to her clit. 

"Yes, just like that," she sighed as his fingers rolled easily over the swollen bead. He applied the subtlest pressure, but it was enough to send her over the top. She screamed so loud that he covered her mouth with his own to stifle it. 

"Don't want to wake the neighbors," he murmured. Ginny giggled as he slowly withdrew his cock. He kissed her tenderly, and took her to bed. 

~*~

When Ginny woke again it wasn't because of a certain noise; it was more the absence of it. For hours she'd slept with the warmth of Harry's body covering her like a blanket, and the pulse of his heart against her ear. His stomach rose and fell with slow, even breathing; it had the effect of a lullaby. It was the best sleep she'd had in months, so she was immediately alerted when that peace was disturbed. 

She lifted her head to find herself alone in the bed, her arm draped across the place where Harry's body should have been. The mattress was still warm so he hadn't been gone long. She gathered the blankets to her chest and sat up. Once her eyes had adjusted to the dim early morning light, she saw him across the room by the window. He'd pulled back the curtains and stood with his arms folded across his bare chest, staring out at the rain, lost in thought. He wore his boxer shorts and nothing else. 

"What's going on, are you all right?" She asked. 

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking, that's all," Harry answered. He turned around and the light cast a faint shadow across his face, emphasizing the fatigue and sadness there. She was struck for a moment by how painfully beautiful he looked, even with the dark scratch down the side of his cheek. 

"Thinking about what?" Ginny asked cautiously. She tucked the sheet in under her arm, scooting to the edge of the bed. She let her legs dangle off the side with her toes brushing the floor. Her instinct was to go right to him but she didn't get up, sensing that he needed space. 

He sighed. "I dunno, everything I suppose. Mostly about what I'm going to do now." 

"What do you mean?" She felt silly asking all the questions, but it didn't seem to bother him. He moved quietly across the room and sat next to her on the bed. For a long moment he simply contemplated her, stroking her hand as it rested on her leg. Then he finally spoke. 

"I might leave the Aurors," he said. His shoulders slumped and his knee brushed against hers. 

Ginny's chest tightened. "Why? I thought you loved it."

He squeezed her hand. "Ron could have died," he answered, his voice cracking on the last word. She felt his anguish as though it were a giant, gaping hole in her chest. 

"He didn't die." Ginny swept her fingers through his hair, smoothing it back from his forehead. It sprung right back up the moment her fingers left. "He's alive and well and probably snoring like a freight train right as we speak." 

For an instant, Harry looked as though he would smile, but then it vanished. "I can't afford to fail like that again, Ginny. I'm no use to anyone if I'm distracted. My bloody feelings always get in the way," he added with frustration. 

"That's a good thing. It sharpens your instincts."

Harry kissed her, his hands curling around her upper arms to draw her closer. "I wish I could be so sure," he said. He bent to kiss her shoulder, his finger trailing along her collarbone. Then he kissed the hollow of her throat and his mouth slowly traced a path up to her chin. 

"You need to trust yourself, Harry. Stop all this second-guessing, and cut yourself a little slack. I'd say you've more than earned it." Ginny turned her head slightly and he kissed her ear, gliding his lips across her cheek and over her nose. He brushed her hair back over her shoulders. Then he tugged at the sheet until it fell away, exposing her breasts. "If you have a lot of excess feelings, you know you can always come to me to work them out..." 

"Good to know." Harry's mouth drifted to the slope of her neck. His hands went over her shoulders and down her chest, floating over her breasts. Her nipples rose at his touch, and she thrust her chest forward to feed them to him. He was hard as a rock against her thigh, the tip of his cock peeking out from the hole in his boxer shorts. She leaned back and opened her legs. But instead of climbing on top of her, he banished his boxer shorts and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her bottom resting on his erection. 

"Where are we going?" she asked, as he caught her lower lip between his lips, cupping his hands under her bottom. She snaked her arms around his neck, her hair forming a curtain around them. 

"Field trip," Harry answered. 

"Fabulous, I love field trips. Especially naked ones," she said, tickling the base of his neck, her fingers drifting between his shoulders. 

"So, you go on many naked field trips with the Harpies, do you?" He winked.

"Prat." She swatted him and he snickered.

When they reached the loo, he started the shower with a flick of his wrist. The door shut and the room quickly filled with steam. He carried her into the shower, setting her down and promptly backed her into the wall, where he pinned her hands up above her head. 

One hand pinioned her wrists and the other dropped over her breasts, spreading water down and across her stomach, before settling between her legs. She closed her eyes against the pellets of water that rained down on them, plastering her hair to her face and chest. She focused on the heat that radiated from her belly and the exquisite sensation of his fingers pleasuring her. Color danced behind her eyelids. She wriggled her arms, anxious to grab him and pull his cock into her, but even with only one hand he held her fast. 

"Bollocks," she muttered, water rolling into her mouth. Her hips contracted, arching up into his hand. He turned two fingers up inside her while his thumb remained stationary, teasing her clit. She was going to explode; she felt the pressure accumulating like champagne pushing on the cork. It was only a matter of time. She had to have him inside her. His fingers, even though they were thick and strong and touched her in all the right places, were simply not enough right now. 

She strained against his hand. "Fuck me now." 

Harry smiled against her neck. "Soon," he said confidently. He pressed his body flush against hers, their skin slick with water. Her breasts stroked his chest, and his leg came up to pin her waist. Finally, blissfully, he released her wrists and she grabbed his shoulders while he hoisted her up underneath her bottom. She wrapped her legs around him and dug in her heels. He thrust into her so fast that it knocked the wind out of her. She barely had time to catch her breath before she was overcome and the climax crashed down on her just as Harry spilled himself inside her. 

Breathing heavily, he released her and she dropped her legs, finding the stall floor with her feet. She curled her hands into his wet hair, bending his head down where he latched onto her right breast with his mouth while his other hand fondled and stroked its twin. He sucked hard, almost viciously, but she loved it; she loved the way his body felt against hers, his muscles so hard and defined and the scent of him that was prevalent even now when they were soaking wet. His hard nipples stroked her, and when they met hers, it sent a spasm of warmth through her veins. She gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. If it hurt him, he didn't let on. She didn't even notice the dull ache in her shoulder any more.

"Live with me, Harry," she said, thrilling to the sensation of his cock already growing hard against her thigh. The thought had only occurred to her at that exact moment, but as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt amazing. She wanted him in her bed every night; she wanted to feel his limbs entangled with hers and know that she was complete. She didn't think she could love anyone this much, and while it scared her, it excited her even more. 

"You're sure?" He lifted his head, his eyes dark with desire and his lips red and swollen. His cock was rock hard now, the tip of him tickling her. Without looking down she grabbed his erection and then she pinched it, hard. He bellowed, his voice bouncing off the walls and ringing in her ears. 

"Does that answer your question?" she said, feeling absolutely wicked as she cradled him in her hands, stroking him. 

"Oh sweet fuck...I'm going to come right now," he moaned, arching his back. Then he lifted her up by her arse. She latched her ankles around him and he thrust into her, burying himself as he held her against the wall. Their hips slapped together, his balls rolling along her cunt while she curled her hands around his firm, compact bottom. She pushed him hard and with one last exquisite groan, he exploded inside her. 

She felt weak, trembling like a leaf in his arms. He continued to hold her against the wall, even as his cock shrank and slid out of her. Then he looked into her eyes, pulling strands of wet hair from her face. Water pelted them, blurring her vision and yet she didn't break his gaze. She'd long since committed every detail of his body to memory, and she didn't have to see him clearly to know what she wanted.

"When can I move in?" he asked. 

"What's wrong with right now?" she answered with a smile. 

* - *


End file.
